


A special kind of christening

by i_canz_kill_dragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_canz_kill_dragon/pseuds/i_canz_kill_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen investigate a new house on the market. Shameless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special kind of christening

“Beams are a bit low, but that’s just what comes with an old property such as this…”

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. Well of course she did. It wouldn’t be her hitting her head on the beam every time she walked into the dining room.

“And we walk just through these double doors and come out into the garden….” He heard Gwen’s intake of breath beside him, “As you can see, it’s quite sizeable, and this property considerably under budget…”

Arthur tuned out. He didn’t need to listen to the real estate agent try and sell him the house. He’d already decided he was buying it the moment Gwen’s eyes lit up at the kitchen.

“Now we just have upstairs – the bedrooms and the family bathroom – to see, but I’ll let you go explore that on your own…”

Gwen practically raced up the stairs. Arthur followed at more sedate pace, smiling to himself at her obvious joy in the house.

“Hey,” he said, cornering her in the bathroom.

“Hi!” she said, turning around from inspecting the bath and greeting him with a hard, happy kiss. “I know it needs a bit of updating, but twenty grand under budget, we’d have enough left over to redo some of it...”

“Gwen,” Arthur said smiling “It’s ok, we’re getting the house.”

Her eyes shone. “We are?”

“Yes,” he said, kissing her long and hard, “we are.”

Gwen had an adorable habit that she hated; when she became excited, she jumped up and down.

“Thank you!” she said, throwing her arms around him and jumping against his chest. “We’re getting a house I can’t believe it!”

Arthur cleared his throat. He didn’t know whether she intended it or not, but as well as jumping against his chest she was rubbing against his crotch, and she wasn’t the only one getting excited by the purchase of the house.

He realised she was babbling about plans for the house.

“....and this house is _perfect_ for entertaining, so we’ll get started right away on the house warming party...”

Arthur groaned. He could already see the party in perfect clarity. Gwaine would get roaring drunk and vomit in a pot plant, Morgana would bring her horrible girlfriend Morgause and the two of them would stand bitching about him in the corner, and Merlin would have one glass of wine and spend of the rest of the party wandering around in his underwear insisting he wasn’t drunk.

“No party,” he said firmly.

“You _have_ to have a house warming party,” Gwen insisted.

“What for? The underfloor heating will warm the place better than any party.”

“No,” Gwen said, rolling her eyes, “to christen the house.”

“With what? Gwaine’s vomit and Lance’s tears?”

Lance had always been a weepy drunk.

“No,” Gwen said, “With...you know, fun, and memories, and good times, and the spirit of...I don’t know, love and happiness...”

Arthur stepped backward and closed the bathroom door behind him, a wicked mood suddenly upon him. “I can think of something we do to christen the house right now that would achieve all those things.”

Gwen’s eyes widened. “In the _bathroom?_ It’s not very comfortable.”

“Well if you didn’t want it you shouldn’t have jumped against me,” Arthur said, a grin wide on his face. He stepped toward her and scooped her in close by the waist.

“The real estate agent will be back any minute,” Gwen said, turning her face when Arthur tried to kiss her, “you haven’t even locked the door.”

“We’ll have to be quick then,” Arthur said, pressing a kiss to her now exposed neck.

“You make it sound so enticing,” Gwen teased, but Arthur could feel her melt against him.

He rubbed one hand on her waist and another over her bum and kissed his way up her neck until he reached her mouth. This time, she didn’t resist, but opened to him willingly.

He flicked his tongue inside, carefully tasting while he raised the hand resting on her waist up toward her breasts.

He stopped short of reaching them and Gwen made a little frustrated moaning noise in the back of her throat. He grinned into the kiss and she gave him a light slap on the arm with her free hand, so he continued his hand upward until he was cupping the left breast.

Gwen broke the kiss to reach up under her shit and pull her bra out without taking it off.

Arthur pulled the shirt down to expose the left breast and kissed his way quickly across it until the nipple was in his mouth. They couldn’t fully undress or take their time – the real estate probably had to be wondering where they were by now.

He stood up and kissed her again, this time gently walking her back toward the bathtub until she hit it with the back of her calves.

Trailing kisses down the right side of her neck, he stopped when he reached the neckline of her and this time exposed her right nipple.

As he sucked on it, he raised his hand to cup her mound through her jeans. Gwen moaned above him.

“Careful,” he said teasingly, rubbing his hand back and forth over it, “Don’t want to attract any attention to the bathroom do we?”

Gwen glared at him, so Arthur unzipped her jeans and reached inside to cup her through her underwear. She quickly stopped.

Arthur began slowly lowering himself to his knees, pulling her jeans down with him as he slid toward the floor.

Kneeling in front of her, he rubbed his hand over her underwear again, and slipped a finger inside. He rubbed over the lips of her vulva; until he felt her legs begin to shake. Then, he slipped the finger in to the sweet wetness inside.

He saw Gwen throw her head back as he slipped first one, then two fingers inside her. He pumped them in and out for a few minutes, and then withdrew to pull down her underwear entirely.

Wishing he could take a little more time, he rubbed his nose against her wet curls, and then flicked out his tongue.

He licked in to where his fingers had been a few moments before, tasting her, before running his tongue up to the familiar bump of her clitoris. He flicked lightly over it a few times, before applying more pressure, setting up a steady rhythm while Gwen dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

He heard a _clang_ from downstairs and realised it must the real estate agent. Whatever she’d knocked over, she was on the move, and could come up into the bathroom at any time. The thought sent a thrill of excitement through Arthur.

Never stopping his ministrations with his tongue, Arthur reached down to his own trousers and unzipped them and pulled them down as best he could from this angle.

Then he pulled back from Gwen, and placing his hands on her hips, gently began turning her around.

Gwen clued in to what he wanted immediately and bent over the bathtub, hands spread wide on the opposite lip of it, to balance herself.

Standing up, Arthur quickly shucked himself out of his trousers and underpants and positioned himself behind her.

He reached around her hips to find her clitoris and began to stroke it, as with his other hand, he lined himself and slowly, slowly began to push in.

They sighed in unison when he was finally fully in; then, hearing another noise that meant the real estate agent downstairs was closer to the staircase than she had been before, Arthur began to thrust.

He played his fingers over her clit in time to thrusting, slowly at first, and then faster, as the wet heat of her and precariousness of their situation excited Arthur even further.

Gwen’s breath was coming in loud pants, and her head was limp in the way Arthur knew meant she was close.

There was a creaking on the stairs.

_Shit_

But Arthur couldn’t stop, _would not_ stop, until Gwen came.

“Come on baby,” he whispered, thrusting in the hard, slow way he knew she liked, every _slap_ of his balls on her bum echoing obscenely off the tiles around them. “Come on...”

He repositioned himself, crouching slightly so he was really thrusting up into her, and with a final, hard press on his fingers on her clit, she came with a loud groan.

The creaking on the stairs stopped suddenly.

“What was that?” Gwen whispered, breathing hard and sweating.

“Don’t worry,” Arthur said, running his hands soothingly up and down her sides.

If the real estate agent saw them, well fuck it, she’s have to sell them the house then. It’s not like anyone else would take it after this.

Arthur started up again, quicker this time, intent on his own release. He grabbed Gwen’s hips and _pounded,_ until a few moments later....

He tried hard to stifle his own groan.

Gwen laughed, and turned around, standing up a little. Arthur accepted her kiss with a smile.

There was another creak on the stairs.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Arthur said with a laugh, as Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my _God_ I cannot be caught like this!” Gwen said, pulling off him and pushing him out the way in the mad scramble for her jeans and underwear.

Arthur could hear the footsteps on the stairs, as he struggled into his own pants, in the hall, _come on_ , why wouldn’t it just _zip up_ , turning right....

The door opened and Gwen presented the real estate agent with a sunny (fully clothed) smile.

The agent looked around suspiciously.

“I think we’ll take it,” Gwen said, taking Arthur’s hand.

“Definitely,” Arthur said, squeezing her fingers and trying not to grin, “Put in an offer as soon as you can, we want it right away.”

“Excellent,” the agent beamed, “And when shall we say you wish to move in?”

“Oh, as soon as possible,” Arthur said, “We don’t have any affairs we need to order first.”

He grinned at Gwen.

“And I don’t think we’ll be needing to organise a house warming party.”


End file.
